Pictures of You
by greeneyeslover
Summary: Neither Bella nor Edward saw what was coming at them. But when you’re in a hurry a lot of things can happen. Throw in a drunken clerk at a drugstore and two mixed up packages of pictures. What do you get? AH/AU BxE Kinda OOC
1. Prologue

**Title: **Pictures of You

**Summary**: Neither Bella nor Edward saw what was coming at them. But when you're in a hurry a lot of things can happen. Throw in a crazy clerk at a drugstore and two mixed up packages of pictures. What do you get? AH/AU BxE

**Setting: **Modern day Memphis, Tennessee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Walgreens for that matter.**

**Prologue (EPOV)**

Never in all 24 years of my life, have I ever thought of falling in love because of a drunken store clerk. Well, it was his fault at least. I'm happy he was drunk, though. I would have never met her otherwise.

They always say that a picture is worth thousand words. Stupid me never thought that that was true, but boy was I wrong.

You can learn so much by just looking at a picture. You never know it, but while looking at a picture you are looking through it. A picture is like a person you've known your whole life. You know a person's hobbies, likes and dislikes, their personalities, and more. By looking at a photo you learn its personality. The picture itself is very important, but sometimes what the picture contains can change your life.

**That was a very short prologue. Don't worry; the chapters will definitely be much longer than that. I will alternate between this story and Little Wonders.**

**Don't forget to take ten seconds to review!**


	2. Ch 1 Mister Mysterious

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed or even took the time out of their day to read the story! :) **

**BTW, I am completely aware that Lauren would never be Bella's best friend, but I decided to change it up a little. Ya know, get out of the HATE LAUREN MALLORY stage.**

**Setting: Memphis, Tennessee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Walgreens**

**Chapter 1. Mister Mysterious**

**BPOV**

_Beep! _"Ugh!" _Beep!_ "Erg!" _Beep! _"Make it stop!"

I groaned and rolled over, causing myself to fall off my bed. Stupid alarm clocks. Stupid weekdays. Stupid bed for being three feet or more from the floor.

"Your not supposed to fall out of bed, Bella," my best friend and roommate Lauren said, muffling her laughter with her pillow.

"Shut up," I mumbled, glaring at her as I picked up the blankets that fell with me and tossing them on the bed. "Just for that, I get to shower first." I stuck out my tongue childishly, and skipped to the bathroom, tripping in the process.

"No!" Lauren screeched, jumping out of her bed and running to the bathroom door, blocking it.

"Move," I demanded, trying to push the door open, only to have Lauren cover the spot I pushed with her hand.

"I'll move," she said, staring down at her feet.

"Then move." I tried to open it again, but she shook her head vigorously. Strands of her shoulder length blonde hair falling out of its loose ponytail.

I sighed. I knew this wouldn't end well. I've been living in this apartment with this girl for over six months. No matter how much I loved her, she always got her way. Therefore she'd probably get the shower first.

"On one condition," she said, holding up one finger. I looked at her expectantly. I didn't want to do whatever it was she was going to say. If you really knew Lauren then you wouldn't either. With my luck it would be about getting a boyfriend. That's what you get when you're best friends with a girl who starts dating a different guy every other day. "You have to go to Walgreens and pick up some pictures for me." She smiled, widening her stance as she waited for my answer.

I exhaled. I certainly wasn't expecting something as simple as that.

"Okay," I agreed, squeezing between Lauren and the door, smirking vigorously. I wasn't one for bribery, but today I could deal. I had a headache and nice warm shower seemed like a good idea. It always helped before.

After I finished showering, getting dressed, and eating breakfast, I decided I'd get the picture thing over with considering I would be gone for a while.

I said goodbye to Lauren, and made my way to my well-loved Chevy. The poor thing probably wouldn't live through the next year. Lauren constantly told me it was a piece of crap, and that I needed a good job so I could buy a new one. She was right, but I loved the thing to death. It was my first and only car that I ever had in my twenty-three years of life.

I pulled into the parking lot of the closest Walgreens, knowing that it was the one Lauren was talking about.

I stepped out of the car, and made my way to the front entrance. I was grateful to not trip over the homeless guy, Jim, who usually sat there, and smiled at everyone who passed by. He was a nice man; he just didn't have a job, family, or anything except for his knapsack and pet cat, Fluffy. Of course he needed to work on originality seeing as just about every other cat in America was named Fluffy. Ironically, it was a very unfortunate looking shorthair.

I stopped by him and pulled out two dollars. I hated treating him like a charity case, but he looked awfully skinny at the moment. You could by a lot with two dollars a Taco Bell.

"Thank you, Bella!" he said cheerfully, his happiness making me smile. "Fluffy and I appreciate it a lot. You know you don't have to do this right?"

"I know, Jim, but it's good to know that I did something nice for someone today," I said, rubbing Fluffy's head softly.

"I'll take it only if it makes you feel better," he said, looking up at me from his sitting post.

I stuffed the money in his hands. "It does. Trust me, it does." I smiled wider, and made a run for the door before he could protest any longer.

I tripped on the small rug outside the door, and clutched my eyes closed, waiting for the impact of the floor meeting my face. To my surprise, I fell into some hard thing.

"Miss, are you okay," a low, velvety voice asked, slowly releasing my grasp on what seemed to be him. He had a slight southern twang in his voice that made me slightly dizzy. No person's voice should sound like that. It should be illegal.

I opened my eyes, and looked up, gasping. I didn't _mean_ to, but _damn_, this guy was _HOT_! Orlando Bloom couldn't even top this guy. I mentally slapped myself for thinking so rashly.

He had a _great_ body. It was lanky yet muscular. I liked it. His hair was completely and utterly sexy. It was a strange copper color, and it stuck out in every direction. Strands were hanging down in his face, revealing a pair of two very green, very adorable eyes. Johnny Depp had absolutely _nothing_ on this guy.

I noticed he was wearing a royal blue Incredible Pizza polo shirt. I giggled. Of course he would work at the ideal children's play place. Incredible Pizza was like the ultimate Chucky Cheese. I only knew this because being a student teacher; I was subjected to going to places like that on field trips and such.

This man was starting to sound like my dream guy. Not only was he gorgeous, he liked kids. I assumed he liked kids, at least. Why else would you work with them?

"Miss?" he asked again, concerned.

"Uh… Oh! I'm fine! Yeah, I'm great. Just perfect," I said unconvincingly, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, but let it drop.

"I'll just leave you to your shopping. I've got to get to work soon," Mister Mysterious (I decided I'd call him that) said, walking swiftly into the store, heading to the picture development area.

I followed him in dumbly, feeling like a stalker since I was going to the same spot.

Mister Mysterious halted violently at the desk, sending me strait into him_ again_. Before he could, I repositioned myself behind him. He glanced back at me and smirked, amused. I groaned, aggravated with myself for being so clumsy.

I listened closely to the clerk and Mister Mysterious so that I could here his voice. I didn't necessarily listen to what was spoken, but to the way he spoke about things. Honestly, he didn't sound very happy. He was arguing quietly with the _two _clerks. His pictures weren't ready yet? Even if they weren't, why would he be blocking everybody?

_Beats me. _ I thought, leaning on the small cart next to me.

"Hey, Miss, could you come check out now? We have a slight complication. We need to get this all over with as soon as possible. Jacob here," one clerk said, dragging the other person to a chair next to the desk, "came in to work today with a hangover. I mean, how stupid can you get? Take the damn day off!" he threw his hands in the air, exasperated. I stood beside Mister Mysterious with a blank expression. This was taking too long, and I needed to get to the school soon. I didn't want my first graders to get to school before their teacher. That would be a nasty disaster.

"Names please," non-hangover dude ordered, pressing his palms against the counter.

"Masen." Ooh! Mister Mysterious had a name. A last name at least. I was seriously starting to like Mister Mysterious. Shame.

I was about to say Swan when I noticed that I would be picking up _Lauren's _pictures. "Mallory."

Non-hangover clerk left all three of us —Jacob, Mister Mysterious, and me— alone in an awkward silence as he got the pictures. He came back, and switched the picture packages back and forth before Mister Mysterious made a noise almost like a growl. He set them down and let us pay.

I was a little teeny tiny bit upset to leave Mister Mysterious. For once, though, I was glad for my clumsiness. I fell on a gorgeous guy who worked at Incredible Pizza. Could my day get any better?

-.-.-.-.-

I got home from work that day in a jovial mood. Who knew that a guy you didn't even know could do that to you? I sure didn't.

"Belly! Do you have my pics?" Lauren asked, running to me, grabbing the bag from Walgreens, and skipping to the couch.

"Looks like you already know the answer to that one," I mumbled, putting my other bags on the floor.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I lazily plopped onto the couch next to her, as she eagerly tore the pictures from the package. She looked though the pictures and frowned. I was confused. Why would she be upset?

"Bella, who the hell is the little pixie girl, old man, and really hot man?" Lauren asked, shoving them in my face. I snatched them, panicked.

_Oh. Shit._

"Seriously, Bella, this guy is almost as hot as number thirty three," she said nonchalantly, grabbing them back. "You know…what was his name? Oh! It was Tyler. Yeah Tyler was _veerry _good." She smiled, drifting off into her own little world. I choked on my water.

"I didn't need to know that, Lauren." I thought back to our original discussion. "Lauren, he's the guy who was supposed to be getting the other pictures. I named him Mister Mysterious—"

"You mean, you saw this guy in person and then you named him? You named him?!" she interrupted. I nodded. "Bella, you're pathetic."

"Of course I am to you. You have a new guy every other day," I reasoned, tapping my water bottle against my knee.

"Okay, whatever. Back to our little situation. We have a lot of photos of Mister Mysterious and what seems to be his family. How are we going to fix this?" She asked, tapping her finger against her head showing me she was thinking.

**Like it? Review. That would make Jim and his awesome, ugly cat happy! :)**

** AwesomicalAuthoress13 and i got bored one day so we decided to make a contest about the minor characters of Twilight! I don't have the rules on my prfile yet so go to hers ASAP and enter!**

**What I'm trying to say is, go vote! You don't have to vote for my entry because there are MANY other entries that are completely wonderful.**

**Sarah :)**


	3. Ch 2 Aliphant and Edward

**I just realized that in my last author's not I made a fool of myself. Just ignore that last part of the author's note. It doesn't mean anything! I was just thinking about something else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Walgreens.**

**Ch. 2 **

**BPOV**

"We could go to the store and demand a refund," I suggested, playing with a strand of my hair while Lauren paced madly in front of me.

"Yeah, we could, but I want my pictures!" Whine, whine, and whine. That was all this girl could do, huh?

"Then let's go." Chuckling, I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door, motioning for her to walk outside.

"Does this mean that I have to cancel my date with Eric?" she asked, throwing her head back and groaning.

"Only if want those pictures," I said, placing a hand on my hip.

"Fine," she huffed. She paused and turned around, glaring at me. "We _are_ taking my car. I will not be seen in a worn down ketchup colored vehicle." She stalked outside, scowling. I saw her pick up her phone, and make up some excuse for Eric. I smiled. These must be some important pictures.

"You keep telling yourself that," I grumbled, locking the door, making my way to her car. "Maybe _I_ don't want to be seen in a bubble gum colored vehicle."

As I slumped in Lauren's pink Cadillac's leather seats, she told me how upset she was. As if I didn't even notice.

"I hate Memphis. I hate Walgreens. Actually I hate the Memphians that work at Walgreens. They are all so weird, you know, Bella?"

"Well, no, not exactly, Lauren. They are just like us in a way. Besides, if you don't like it then why'd you move here?"

"Hmm… good point. I still don't like them, though. They mix _everything_ up!"

"This is the first time. The cashier was in a hurry. He needed to somehow get the guy with the hangover out of the store," I reasoned.

She sighed, defeated and grinned, shocking me with her mood change. "Was the guy with the hangover cute?"

I laughed. That was just like Lauren! "I guess. He had a good body but his face was in his hands the whole time."

"Shame. I want to know what he looked like. I think I'd like him."

"We don't even know the guy. The only thing I know about him is that his name is Jacob. Nothing else. What happened to being upset over Eric?" I asked, holding back a set of giggles.

"Jacob," she said, letting his name roll off her tongue. "He sounds like a partier, just like me." She paused and changed the radio station. "Eric wouldn't have lasted long. I've just had a boring day."

I raised an eyebrow. "When do any of these guys last longer than three days?" I asked incredulously, resting my head against the window.

"Felix lasted for two and half weeks," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, how long that is!" I exclaimed, feigning interest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. When was the last time you had a date, Miss Wise Eyes?"

"A month ago when you set me up with Mike Newton from that sporting goods store next to that really good Mexican restaurant. He was the guy who puked on me at the movie theater." I grimaced. He ruined my favorite jeans.

She gasped, jumping slightly. "I remember him! He's the one who sent you flowers and sorry notes for a week."

"Yep, that's him."

We fell into a comfortable silence after that. I flipped through the pictures, noticing that most of the pictures contained Mister Mysterious, short little pixie girl, and the old man. There were two with three others added in. There was a tall, beautiful blonde girl, a younger looking blonde guy, and a man who looked like a body builder. But nowhere in the entire stack was a mother-looking figure.

I was unintentionally jealous. I didn't know if either of the girls was his girlfriend or wife. It made me want to beat someone up — mainly the two girls in the picture. Maybe even Lauren for getting me into this mess.

I didn't even know the guy! I was acting like Lauren! I shouldn't be mad or jealous of anybody who I don't know. Most of all, I shouldn't resort to physical violence as a distraction for anger. It wouldn't fair to the poor person that it would be inflicted upon.

"Bella, we're here," Lauren said, poking my shoulder. I hopped out of the car, and accidentally bumped into the silver Volvo next to me. I looked over it, hoping that there wouldn't be a mark. Lucky for me, there wasn't.

I followed slowly behind Lauren as she walked to the picture-developing corner, disgruntled. I handed her the receipt and package, telling her I was going to by a candy bar. This day had been tough enough. I needed to relax. Sadly, I knew the possibilities of that happening were zero to one. On a good note, chocolate could _always _help, no matter the cost.

I glanced around the candy isle for the bar I wanted. I sighed happily as I reached for the Kit-Kat.

I swirled around, changing directions and leaving the candy isle. I didn't feel like finding Lauren quite yet. I decided on prowling around the store to make sure I didn't need anything.

I stalked over to the facial care products first, crossing my fingers, hoping that Lauren wouldn't find me in that isle. I'd rather be found eating dog food. No, really, I would.

There, a small girl greeted me. She looked very much like the pixie girl from the pictures. "Hi! My brother—I mean cousin—is being a huge asshole right now. He won't help me look for zit cream. He says I don't _have any _pimples. Of course, he isn't a girl so he wouldn't notice this over-flowing bump on my head that could very likely resemble Mount Vesuvius." She pointed to her forehead where a tiny red dot was forming. I cringed at the thought of the words _pimples _and _Mount Vesuvius_ in the same sentence.

"I do to notice it, but it isn't a big deal, Alice," a vaguely familiar voice mumbled. I looked up, gasping. Could my day get any worse? In a way, my jealousy was a little let up, knowing that the pixie was his sister. Now my only competition was Blondie.

_Shut up, Bella! He's spoken to you to you two or three times tops! I'm hearing wedding bells!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Jasper noticed, Edward," Alice said, pouting. My brain started doing summersaults. I knew Mister Mysterious's first and last name now. _Edward…_ It suited him nicely.

Edward put his arm around her, and gave her a hug. It was then that I noticed he was still wearing his Incredible Pizza polo. Oh, how I wished I were in her shoes! "It's a freaking pimple, Ali-phant. If Jasper likes you as much as you say he does then he won't care about it. If he does then I'll just beat him up for you," he said encouragingly. I felt as if I were intruding on some private family moment.

I looked down at my shoes awkwardly, waiting for the moment to be over and done with.

I looked up a few seconds later to see if they were done.

I blushed when I realized that Edward was staring intently at me.

"You're the girl who tripped on me this morning!" he exclaimed. Wow. What a great way to be recognized by an extremely hot guy.

"Yep," I shrugged, "that's me."

"You mean _you're _the lady with my pictures?" Alice asked. "But you're not a blonde…and you're not hanging off some poor guy's arm."

I laughed, nodding my head. "That was my best friend Lauren. I—"

"Bella?" A shrill, girly voice asked. "Why are you saying my name in front of strangers?" I didn't answer Lauren right away, knowing that she would soon see who the people were.

Her gaze shifted from me to Alice and then to Edward.

She squealed, clapping her hands together. "Damn, Bella, he looks billions of times better than you described him to be! I could've thought of a thousand words to say about him from the pictures, but now…oh, now I can think of so many more!" she gushed. I blushed madly and hid behind Lauren who was practically drooling on the poor guy. I really shouldn't have mentioned him to her.

"Screw Eric, I want him," she mumbled breathlessly. Honestly, when she said that, I wanted to tackle her. You know, start one of those really stupid catfights that you see on TV.

"Edward, it's Blondie! She has our pictures! Hand them over," Alice ordered, sticking her hand out in front of Lauren. Edward reached into his pocket, and took out another package. He handed it to me. I wondered if there were any pictures of me in there… Probably not, I hated getting my picture taken.

"Wow," Lauren said, digging into her purse. "You guys are lucky they didn't give me a refund." She placed the pictures carefully into Alice's hand.

"Thank you! Today is Edward's dad's and my uncle's birthday. We were—I mean we are— going to make him a scrapbook. I was so scared that we wouldn't get them! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice squealed, skipping over to hug us both. She glanced into Lauren's open purse and reached into it, grabbing a picture. "Why was there a picture of Edward sitting on rock in your purse?"

I giggled quietly, hoping it would overturn the small need in me to run Lauren over with a car for keeping it. If anyone should be stealing pictures of this God-like creature, it should be me. _No, no it shouldn't, Bella._ I mentally scolded myself. What the hell was wrong with me today?

"Uhh…I guess it slipped." Liar, liar, pants on fire! Even Jim's cat, Fluffy, would know Lauren was lying.

"Yeah, yeah, right," Alice murmured sarcastically. "Anyway, back to zit cream. This thing isn't getting any smaller!"

Edward groaned and followed after Alice's skipping form.

He paused and looked over his shoulder, smiling a dazzling crooked grin. "Thanks for giving us back the pictures."

"No problem," Lauren said, raising her hand to wave at him.

Today could easily be mentioned as the best day of my life.

**I like Edward's nickname for Alice. Ali-phant. Like elephant. You get it. No?**

**So…REVIEW? I think you should. Tell me anything! The things you did or didn't like about the chapter, favorite line, etc…**

**-Sarah- :)**


	4. Ch 3 Happy Birthday Papa Masen!

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**This chapter is Epov! *****Happy dance***** Practically all of Edward's life w=is in this chapter. I never meant to do it, it just happened! Oh, well! Now you know Eddie a little better.**

**The only Bella in this chapter is in Edward's thoughts so this could be a boring chapter. :) **

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Papa Masen!**

**EPOV **

"She was so pretty! I liked her. She seemed almost as nice as that Angela girl you dated in high school," Alice said with her mouth full of chips, as she fell over the back of the couch she was sitting on.

"Nice, Ali-phant," I chuckled, ignoring her comment about beautiful Bella, snatching the Cheetos from her hand before all of them could fall onto the floor.

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. "Give the chips back, butt hole."

"In your dreams. Why don't you make yourself useful and go wrap Dad's gift." I shooed her off as she stalked to where the gift-wrapping supplies were, and setting them on the coffee table.

I never knew that I would ever be living this happily. Sure, I lived with my dad and my fifteen-year-old cousin, but they made me happy. Even though I was already twenty-four, I found my life was wonderful. I had great friends, an awesome cousin; my dad cared about me more than anything. I didn't need a love life.

I wished I had a mother, a good one that actually cared about my father and me. Not one that would cheat on my dad, and leave her husband and son for her other family.

Unfortunately, my mom left my father when I was four. She told my father that she couldn't care less about either one of us. But, of course, she took my pet goldfish, Bubbles, with her.

Then, when I was ten and Alice was two, her parents died, leaving her with my dad and I. Honestly, I thought she was a mistake sent from hell at the time. After three years, though, I was the one two show her the world. I taught her everything I knew. It wasn't much, but she became my best friend. I was the one she could turn to, and I could turn to her.

When I was sixteen I met Emmett McCarty. I figured out quickly that not only was he loud, but he brought out the _real_ kid in me. I started to attend more public outings rather than staying cooped up inside with Alice, watching Disney princess movies.

At seventeen, Emmett had become the best guy friend I had ever had. Considering the only friends I really had were girls: Alice and Rosalie, my next-door neighbor.

I introduced Rose and Em to each other, never even thinking about the two instantly hitting it off. It wasn't Em I was worried about. He got along with _everybody_; it was Rose that surprised me. The only people she hung around were her brother, Jasper, Alice, and I. She wasn't big on socializing, like me. She always seemed to prove me wrong.

Rose, Em, and I attended the University of Memphis, and got jobs at Incredible Pizza. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. Kids are so…loud, you know? I love them anyway. I adored my job, no matter how stupid it was.

When Rosalie turned twenty-two, she and Em married, and moved into a small apartment not to far away from my house.

I always felt like a fifth wheel with Em and Rose. Alice and Jasper were destined to be together no matter how much I hated the guy.

But this Bella girl, there was something different about her, and it was not only her beauty, although, she was a beautiful girl. She made me feel like I was having my very first crush all over again.

My first crush didn't go too well. It was Rose. When I was six I confronted her to tell her that I thought she was nice and pretty. To say she beat me up was an understatement. She broke my nose. I still have a cut on my leg from her too.

"Have no need to fear! Emmy is here!" Emmett yelled, practically ripping the front door from its hinges.

I laughed and stood to greet him and Rose…and Jasper.

"Yeah, we're here, and we brought the little minion too," Rosalie muttered, scowling, jabbing her thumb in Jasper's direction.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed, running to Jasper, wrapping her little legs around his waist. She pressed her lips to his, instantly making me gag.

I picked up a roll of tape from the coffee table and threw it to the back of Jasper's head. Alice jumped off of him, scowling as his hand unintentionally rose to the back of his head to rub the place the tape hit.

He turned to me and rolled his eyes. I picked up the remote and pointed it at him, sitting back down on the couch.

"Do that again and that tape roll will be a knife," I threatened.

"Edward!" Alice droned.

"What?" I raised my hands defensively in the air. "I don't want to see my best friend's brother sucking face with my baby sister. Besides, you're only fifteen. You don't need to get pregnant yet."

"Who said I as getting pregnant? I'm on the pill and we're using condoms." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"YOU'RE DOING IT?" I asked, outraged. I stalked over to Jasper who looked scared for his life. Good. He needed to be.

"Don't hurt him, Edward! I never said we were doing anything!" Alice stepped in front of him, blocking me. Damn her! She knew I wouldn't kill him with her in my way.

"Hello, family and friends!" My dad's scruffy, deep voice greeted us. "What's going on in here?"

"This isn't over

Emmett laughed and started telling him about our little situation until Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Happy birthday, Papa Masen!" Rosalie exclaimed, hugging Dad. He hugged her back happily.

I chuckled at the nickname that Rosalie gave him when I was eight.

"Daddy, we have a cake and presents for you!" Alice pointed to the presents and the cake that said 'Happy 54th Birthday Papa Masen!' while she hopped up and down excitedly.

"I see, I see. It looks wonderful, honey." Dad kissed her forehead and she blushed. He sat down in his ancient rocking chair, and clapped his hands signaling us all to gather into a circle.

He dug into the cake and presents animatedly. I smiled slightly to myself. This was _my_ family and this was _my_ home. I was completely fine with that...As long as my baby sister wasn't doing anything I wouldn't do at her age.

-.-.-.-

"So, what did you to do today besides, plan my wonderful surprise party?"

"Well, Dad, if you must know, I went to school, just like every other kid out there," Alice said. "But Edward, on the other hand, he met a girl at Walgreens." She made goo-goo eyes at me, raising her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, digging into my third slice of cake. I was surprised Emmett didn't eat it all.

Everybody had left, and Alice, Dad, and I decided to have more cake. We didn't have sweets very much. I never even knew I could eat so much sugar. It was surprising.

"You did, huh, Edward?" Dad asked, laughing. "It's 'bout time."

I glared up at him, teasingly.

"So, who is she?"

**This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but not much shorter.**

**Anyway, REVIEW please.**

**-Sarah- :)**


	5. Ch 4 HappyGoLucky

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!  
I'm going to start giving teasers to those who review. I know I put this note at the bottom too. Don't tell me I did when I am completely aware.**

**Bella will be in the next chapter so Edward's boring mind will have to deal with him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Ch. 4: Happy-Go-Lucky**

**EPOV**

"You're going to sit out for the rest of your day here while your classmates play games," I said to a little boy. He had been kicking the games to try to get more tickets than every one of his classmates. I specifically told them that that was a big no-no, but first graders never listen to a thing you say. Hell, if it were Emmett or Rose they would've listened. But, no, nothing I say matters.

I hated doing the group parties and field trips. Apparently, I am the one who deals with the kids the absolute best. Yeah right! Obviously, my boss has never met Emmett, or he is blind. All that Emmett has to do is work the cash register. I'd give anything to be able to do that instead.

I lead the way to the oversized, colorful desk in the middle of the huge room. The troublemaker was following behind me, hopefully.

"Em?" I asked. He looked up from the paper he was reading, cocking his head to the side. "Billy decided to abuse the games." Emmett nodded, opening the mid-thigh swing door, letting Billy enter.

I glared at the kid while Emmett laughed, pulling a stool from under a tiny shelf. Billy sat on it, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Touché," I said, doing the same.

"Stop being a child, Edward," Rosalie said, placing a hand on her hip. Her other hand was hanging onto a little red-haired girl who was crying. The kid looked like Pippi Longstocking. Rose turned to Em and her look softened. "Emmett, I need some band-aids and a sucker for this little munchkin."

He handed her the objects, and went back to lecturing Billy on the rights of being an 'Incredible Pizza Buccaneer!' Rose propped Pippi on the counter, and fixed her knee with a Hello Kitty bandage. She held her hand out with the red sucker dangling between her fingers.

"I don't want this color, Blondie," Pippi screeched, crossing her little arms over her chest after slapping Rose's hand away. Rose sighed and asked her what color she wanted, holding the candy jar out in front of her.

I must say; Pippi was a smart little girl. A devilish grin broke out across her face as she snatched the jar from a very surprised Rose. Pippi jumped off the counter quickly, running to the other side of the building. Damn, I half expected her to do cartwheels and start walking on her hands.

"Don't just stand there, Edward!" Rose exclaimed. "Go after her!"

"Why me?"

She stuck her foot out and pointed it at me. "I'm wearing heels."

I sighed, exasperated, and took off running towards Pippi. She giggled and skipped into the game room.

Mr. Peterson, my boss, stopped me in my tracks. "Mister Masen, I assume you have a very good reason to be running in a no running zone." He raised an eyebrow, curiously. I instinctively stepped back, feeling too much tension.

"Well…I, uh, I… It's all Rosalie's fault!" I pointed to Rose. When he looked over, she was staring, mortified. I stepped behind him and smiled contently as I spotted Pippi eating sucker in the corner.

I sneaked over to her, and crouched down in front of her.

"It wasn't right what you did. Stealing is bad," I said. She looked up at me and nodded. "You're going have to sit out now."

"Yes sir." Her lips transformed into a big pout. "Can I at least have a Hannah Montana pencil?" she asked, handing me the jar of suckers.

I shook my head, chuckling. I cleared my throat and held my hand out for her to put the ones she hadn't eaten already. She groaned, pulling them out of her pocket one-by-one.

Once she was finished, I stood and held my hand out for. She took it reluctantly. I would've been scared too. For all she knows, I could've been a freaking alien with green skin; trying to fool people into thinking I was human.

When we got to the front desk, Rosalie was glaring at me. I smiled apologetically, making Pippi go sit next to Billy.

I stood a careful distance away from Rosalie.

Emmett smirked at me, leaning against the counter. "She's not going to bite you, Edward."

"I'm not taking any chances, Em. What happened to Mr. Peterson?"

"I told him what happened. You're off the hook this time, Masen. Lucky for you, I am too.

We were silent for a few minutes before some Hannah Montana song came on. Emmett, being the goofball he is, started singing and dancing. I internally hoped it was for the children's amusement. Even if it wasn't, they thought it was hilarious. I, on the other hand, thought he looked like insanely embarrassing. This was why I became friends with him. He was a big kid. A _huge _kid.

Kids started to gather around. They were laughing and pointing. To say the least, I was too. Emmett was dancing to Hannah. Freaking. Montana.

What. A. Weirdo

"Oh, God," Rosalie murmured. "This, Edward, is why I married him." She grinned. She looked like she was a glowing pregnant woman. I couldn't comprehend how you could be glowing with a human growing inside of you. What I did know was that that was the TV said.

How Rose dealt with Emmett, I didn't know. I didn't want to know. Hell, if I thought about it any longer, I'd go insane.

At least this wasn't the worst he could do. I didn't want to know that either. I'd rather know how Rose handles him. Nope, never mind. I didn't want to know anything about those two.

I did know that sometimes—just sometimes—I wanted to be like them. You know, like the happy-go-lucky type? Yeah, that's what I want.

I felt pathetic, even my fifteen-year-old sister had a boyfriend. That librarian at my old elementary school got married a year or to ago…again.

Emmett used to say I'd die alone with six cats. The cat part didn't bother me at all. I liked cats. The alone part, however, made me sick.

When I was little my dad would tease me about being like him. Now that I've grown up, I see absolutely nothing funny about that. The thought of dying alone terrified me. It terrified me even more than cockroaches. In my book, that's a pretty damn big deal.

In that moment time I made a commitment to myself. I would find somebody. I'd find _the_ one for me. I'd be happy just like Em and Rose.

I'd do it _soon_.

**I used to love Pippi Longstocking, but it can definitely not top The Lion King. It just can't. The Lion King is hands down, the best-animated movie ever. It always has been. Either way, I haven't seen either one in FOREVER.**

**I'm going to start to give teasers to those who review! I'm not sure how long this will go on or if I will stop doing it. **


	6. Ch 5 Incredible Pizza's a Place for Kids

**I'm still doing teasers for reviews!**

**Just for the record, Incredible Pizza does exist. It really does. I just looked it up for some reason and there was this one comment about it that made me crack up. It said, "Incredible Pizza is like Chuck E. Cheese on Steroids."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Ch. 5: Incredible Pizza is a Place for Children**

**EPOV**

_I want hot chocolate._ I thought as I waved happily to the teacher. She led her class out to the front of the building to where the busses were waiting.

Ten minutes until I would get to leave my post for lunch. Oh, thank you Lord.

My search for the perfect girl hadn't gone well for the past three weeks. Actually, in better words: it sucked. Big time.

"Edward, you don't look so good," Emmett said, smirking.

"I need hot chocolate."

His smile faded. Em knew that hot chocolate was my moping drink. "Edward, I can't let you go. What's wrong?"

"I need a woman," I pined.

"We knew that years ago, buddy." He patted my back, trying to comfort me.

"I know. I'm pathetic!" I buried my face into my hands. "I'm getting hot cocoa. You can't stop me."

"Fine, but when you come back here in a beret, carrying cheesy, girly romance novels don't blame me. I know you man, and you need help," he said, shaking his head.

"You really think so?" He nodded sadly. "Well, I am out. I'll be back, and I won't be wearing a beret."

I left work in search of a Starbucks. I wasn't really hungry so the hot chocolate would do.

I thought back to what Emmett said. I didn't wear berets and I certainly did not read cheesy romance novels when I was upset. Did I? No, I wouldn't do that. I have never done that. Where do you get berets anyway? A craft store?

I found a Starbucks soon after I left work and went inside.

I ordered and looked around for a seat, noticing there weren't any.

"Bella! It's him! Look!" Oh, God, please don't do this to me!

It was the Blonde Bimbo along with Beautiful Bella. I liked Beautiful Bella. Blonde Bimbo…I didn't like her. She was too annoying and too blunt. She scared me.

"Lauren," Beautiful Bella hissed. "He's going to stare!"

"Good, he needs to. I put on extra make-up this morning. I just knew something good was going to happen!" Jesus, maybe I will need a beret. I'll turn into a freaking depressed artist or something. I'll need to if I have to hear _that_. She was acting like a stalker!

"Shut up! Now he _is_ looking!" I didn't even notice I was looking until Beautiful Bella said that. The Blonde Bimbo waved shyly, putting a sick smile across her face. Beautiful Bella sighed and clenched her eyes shut. I could tell that was embarrassing her. Poor girl.

I waved back, trying to seem nice. I couldn't successfully do that when the Blonde Bimbo was drooling over me like a St. Bernard.

"Let's get him to come over here. There aren't any other seats for him to sit in."

"No," Beautiful Bella squeaked. "He probably thinks we're hormonal teenage girls that are crushing on a popular movie star."

Not you, sweetheart, just the other one. _Sweetheart?_ What the hell?

"Hey, you, come over here and talk to us," Blonde Bimbo _ordered_.

I wasn't planning on walking over there. Really, I wasn't. My feet just started moving unintentionally!

I sat down in the extra seat between them.

Jesus, what the hell did I just do?

**BPOV**

I was literally screaming inside my head. I thought I'd never see Mister Mysterious—I mean Edward—ever again.

If Lauren thought she was excited, then I must have been positively glowing.

I felt bad for him. Lauren was all but throwing herself at him. He looked uncomfortable.

Obviously, I thought that he wouldn't come sit down with us when Lauren told him to. I was surprised when he did, of course, but nervous as hell. The man I had been thinking about for three weeks decides to show up at _Starbucks_, of all places, and sits down with my best friend and me. Wouldn't you be nervous too?

"So, Mr…" Lauren said, trailing off when she realized she forgot Edward's name. _I _didn't forget. Take that, Lauren!

"Edward," he answered in that silky smooth, deep voice that made me want to melt like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Oh, Edward! I like that name. It's so old fashioned!"

"Yeah…"

I was about to punch Lauren. Couldn't she see that he was uncomfortable? I mean, he was picking invisible lint off of his shirt!

I decided to save him from her. It was the least I could do. "What do you do for a living?" I asked, twirling my straw between my fingers.

He looked down at his shirt and I instantly felt stupid. It completely out there in the open!

"I work at Incredible Pizza," he said quietly.

"What do you do there?" Lauren asked, flashing a perfect smile. No matter how pretty she was, she needed to think about things first. She could've stamped the word stupid on her forehead and she would never notice.

"It's like Chuck E. Cheese except more fun, bigger, and it has a lot more stuff there," he said taking a sip of his drink awkwardly.

"That sounds fun. Do kids go there a lot?"

I pinched Lauren's arm in hope to knock some sense into her. Edward raised a perfect eyebrow at her. He could do that all he wanted just as long as it wasn't directed at me.

"Ouch, Bella! What the heck?" She rubbed her arm softly as she glared at me.

"Incredible Pizza is a place for kids, Lauren. Just like Chuck E. Cheese."

"Oh my God! I'm so stupid!" Her hand flew to her mouth, shocked.

Edward smiled crookedly, flashing his pearly whites that made him look even more perfect than usual. How in the world did he do that? You know, he looks all messy, but then he looks so clean and sexy? Maybe it was just me, but I loved it.

"Bella works with kids!" Lauren blurted out randomly.

I smiled shyly. "I'm just a student teacher for a second grade class."

"That's cool, I guess," Edward said, glancing down at his watch and standing up. "I have to get back to work now. I had a good time talking to you two."

He turned to leave but Lauren caught his hand.

"What?" he asked sharply. Nice going, Lauren. He shrugged out of Lauren's grasp and rubbed his hand on his shirt. Now, he obviously wanted to get away from Lauren's evil rays of doom.

"I work at Supercuts. You could come by sometime, and I could cut that luscious hair of yours." Lauren sighed leaning her head on her right hand. Yeah, cut his _luscious_ hair and sleep with it under your pillow?

Why did she have to be such a weirdo sometimes?

He ran a hand through his hair, furrowing his eyebrows. "I think my hair is perfectly fine without your grubby hands trying to run through it. Besides, my sister would kill me if I let somebody cut it."

Oh. My. God. Ha-ha! You tell her!

"Goodbye, Bella. Maybe I'll see you around.

I had a great feeling in the pit of my stomach. He liked _me_ better than Lauren.

I smiled giddily and waved at him as he walked out of the door. He looked through the window and smiled his incredibly attractive crooked smile.

I turned to Lauren; she was glaring with a hard ass mad look on her face.

**EPOV**

I officially hate the Blonde Bimbo. She wanted to run her slimy, grubby, nasty fingers through my hair. She grabbed my hand! Ew! Could I file a restraining order on her?

Beautiful Bella… At least she had the dignity to keep her hands to herself. Not that I would've minded if she did.

I shook my head, and got in the car.

I drove to back to work listening to my _happy music_. That was something i didn't do often.

As I walked through the doors, Emmett looked at me with a weird expression.

"You look happy," he commented.

"I am."

Beautiful Bella was the one. I could feel it!

**I made Lauren stupid. I had to be mean to her a little bit. I couldn't help it. You all understand right?**

**Review!**

**-Sarah- :)**


	7. Ch 6 Helplessness Gets You Nowhere

**Teasers for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Ch 6: Helplessness Gets You Nowhere**

**EPOV**

For the next two weeks I went to work, thinking of ways to find Beautiful Bella. The only reasonable thing to do was Google her, but I didn't know what her real name was. For all I knew, her name could've been Annabelle Mercury or some shit like that. I couldn't look up Beautiful Bella. That would seem like I was a stalker, like I was the Blonde Bimbo.

"Will you please tell me? You're giving me the creeps! Rosalie, tell him to tell me. Tell him he looks like he took too much Advil again," Emmett whined, pushing Rose in front of him.

"You heard him, Edward. Tell him. I'm quite curious too." She put her hand on her hip, her wedding ring glinting from the sunlight. I squinted from the light, bringing my arm up to shield my face.

"I met a girl," I said simply. "No, I met a woman." I leaned back on my hands as they touched the soft, cream-colored carpet of my bedroom floor.

We had gotten off of work early do to a small fire in the Incredible Pizza kitchen. It wasn't major so we had to return the next day. Now we were waiting for Alice and Jasper to get home for our annual Thursday movie night. Sadly, it was Alice's turn to pick the movie. That meant we would be watching a chick flick, most likely the Notebook. Sure, it was a good movie the first few times, but after that it got annoying.

"Eddie, met a girl?" Emmett said with goo-goo eyes. I glared at him. I didn't make fun of him and Rosalie…much. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed in mock regret. "I meant _woman._"

I stood and walked to my bed. I snatched a pillow and threw it to Emmett's head. I sure was getting violent with inanimate objects. It didn't count when I threw things and Jasper's head, though. Most likely, he deserved it. But I only threw things at Emmett when he acted like a goofball.

"Hey! No need to get all Jackie Chan on me now!" he said, throwing it back to me. I set it back in its place and sat down in my place on the floor.

"I'm not going _Jackie Chan_ on you—"

"Hey, you two, shut up. I want to hear about this woman," Rose said, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly.

I sighed. I felt like a ten-year-old girl that was obsessed with the latest Disney star's gossip.

"Her name is Bella." I took a sip of water, averting my eyes from Rose's stare. I knew she'd want more than her name, but there wasn't much else I could give her.

"And?"

"And she's a student teacher…"

"God, Edward! And?" She asked, irritated.

"And she's beautiful."

She raised her hands to the air in exasperation. "Edward, you're helpless."

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it," I said sarcastically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was times like these when I wondered why Rose as my friend. Then I remember she was like a protector in elementary school. Those kids there were harsh to me, but they didn't mess with Rosalie Hale. I guess those Karate lessons really paid off.

"Your welcome. I love making you feel better." She smirked, causing Emmett to laugh.

"Ha-ha," I mumbled dryly. "My love life is not a laughing matter." I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling.

"What love life?" Emmett asked jokingly, my scowl becoming more prominent by the second. "It doesn't even exist," he laughed, acting like it was the funniest joke ever.

"Emmett, don't be mean to him," Rose said, rubbing his arm.

I didn't enjoy this topic for a conversation. I hated it, actually.

"Fine, Mrs. Party Pooper!" He pouted slightly.

I hope he didn't intentionally say 'Mrs.' If he did then…then that's just not right. Ass-hole!

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Emmett boomed, rubbing his belly.

_Belly? _Oh, Jesus! Beautiful Bella was starting to get to me. Belly, Bella, Belly, Bella… Belly?

Em and Rose left the room quietly. I followed, not too long after they left. In the kitchen, Em was stuffing his face with just about anything he could find.

I sat down in the bar stool next to Rose silently. She felt I my presence and turned around, smiling.

"I think you'll find this Bella girl," she said patting my back softly.

I instinctively hugged her. At least I had _one_ supportive friend.

"Edweirdo," Emmett said, his mouth full of food. "I know you are all desperate and shit, but please stop hugging my wife. My Rosie-pie is a very pretty girl, if you know what I mean."

I withdrew my arms from around her, smirking.

Five hours later Ali-phant, Rose, Jazz, Em, Papa Masen, and I finished watching The Notebook. Ali-phant's choice, of course.

Em, Rose, and Jazz left, leaving Ali-phant, Papa Masen, and me alone, ready for bed. To bad I didn't get any.

Rose was right, I was helpless. I still lived with my dad for Pete's sake. Not that I didn't love my dad; no, I cared about him more than anything. I hated seeing him hurt when mom left. It killed him.

-_-_-

"You look like crap, man! Did you sleep at all last night?" Emmett asked nonchalantly, leaning against the counter, claiming his post.

"Yeah, you do, Edward. You look sick." _God, Rose! So you have to with everything he says?_

"Thanks guys. That's just what everybody wants to hear."

Em snickered. "Did Alice try to give you a makeover?"

"No, she didn't. But if you must know, I didn't get any sleep last night. It's Rosalie's fault, really," I said, yawning.

Rose looked taken aback. Good for her. "What did I do?"

"You told me I as helpless. Like your words will actually bring me progress. That was just bringing me down."

"So, you're telling me it's my fault that you couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yep."

She laughed. What was so funny? "Edward, you've been helpless for years. We've told you that. Last night you were just wallowing in self pity over your non-existent Bella," she snorted, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She does to exist!" I gasped.

"You keep telling yourself that, Buddy."

"I hate to break up your little battle, but we have a field trip here for a second grade class that is early. Get in gear," Emmett said, turning to the cash register.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say second grade. _Bella's a_ _student teacher for a second grade class._ I thought smiling like an idiot.

I shook my head to rid the thought.

"Edward," Emmett hissed. "Go talk to the freaking teachers before they repot us or some shit. I hate when they get mad!" He shuddered.

I looked over to where he was pointing.

Oh. My. God.

It was her.

**QUESTION!!!  
****Do you guys want long chapters that would take longer to update, or do you all want shorter chapters that won't take as long? **

**Review!**

**-Sarah- :) **


	8. Ch 7 Incredible Pizza IS Incredible

**Teasers for reviews!**

**So, you guys want the quicker updates, I'm guessing? Well, this **_**might**_** be the last update for a little while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Ch 7: Incredible Pizza IS Incredible**

"I can't go over there!" I said, ducking behind the counter.

"Why not?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Because. I can't. _She's_ over there!"

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, turning on his heel to the teachers. When he turned back, he was smiling what I liked to call _The Emmett Smile_. Corny, I know, but this was Emmett we were talking about.

"You mean _her. _The_ her__," _he said.

"Yes!" I hissed.

"Come on, Edward. We're going over there. Well, I'm not, but Rosie is."

"But she's working!" I complained.

"Work can wait." He glanced over to Rose, smiled, and waved her over. She groaned and trudged to the counter. That's what you get when you wear five inch heels to work.

"What?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Edward's non-existent girlfriend is here."

"Really? Go on," Rose pressed, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, you see, Rose, Edward is a chicken." I glared at Emmett, my lips curling in disgust.

"I knew that," she, said, her smile growing larger.

"Since he is a chicken, he can't go talk to her alone. So, I was wondering, would you go over there with him?"

"Who is she?" she asked, scanning the small crowd of children that had started to gather around Beautiful Bella and the other woman. "I only see kids." She gave me an incredulous look. "You're not a pedophile, are you?"

"No! She's over there!" I yelled, causing about half of he children to look at me like I was Barney the dinosaur.

"Lead the way then."

I grumbled, shuffling through the clump of kids. I pulled Rose along with me, scared that she'd trick me into going alone.

As I stood in the center of the crowd with Beautiful Bella in front of me, I couldn't help but feel upset that she didn't notice I was there. I stuck my bottom lip out slightly into a small pout.

_Don't think like that, Edward_. I internally scolded myself. _She's talking to somebody right now!_

"Do something!" Rosalie hissed quietly, pushing me forward, causing me to lose balance and fall Into Beautiful Bella. Thankfully, I caught myself—and Bella—before we fell.

"Oh, jeez! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Bella, Rose just pushed me and…" I paused to take a breath.

Beautiful Bella took that as a chance to talk, and pried my hands from her waist. "It's okay," she mumbled, looking up. Surprise took over her features as her hand rose to her mouth. "Edward?" I nodded mutely. "I wondered why you knew my name."

I looked to my side and smirked at a shocked Rose. _She does exist! Ha!_ She stuck out her hand and smiled sickly sweet. I knew what this meant. Rose and Alice got carried away with whom I dated. They were only trying to refrain me from getting hurt, but it was irritating.

"I'm Rosalie," she said _nicely. _Could've fooled me!

"I'm Bella." She grinned. "It's nice to meet you." She exchanged glances between Rose and me, and scowled. "So how long have you two been together?"

Rosalie laughed hysterically, making me cringe. I wasn't that bad, was I? I wasn't incredibly good looking, but I wasn't _that _unfortunate. Before Mom left, she would always say I'd turn up to be a heartbreaker. She also said she'd love Dad and I forever. Look at how well that turned out.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, confused.

"You're good, Bella!" Rose snorted. I frowned and clenched my fists together. This was _not_ funny. She composed herself quickly. "No, we're not, nor will we ever be together. I'm one of his best friends. I'm married to his other best friend Emmett."

"Oh," was all she said as an adorable blush appeared on he delicate, heart shaped face.

"He was right. You are pretty," Rose said. I wanted to shoot her. How dare she have the nerve to tell the world what I say about Beautiful Bella!

Beautiful Bella's blush deepened, turning to a shade darker than the first. She was simply stunning.

"Well, we have to get back to work, but I'm sure you two would like to get to now each other better. Do you have anything to write with Bella? Edward wants to give you his number."

Never mind what I said before about her, thank God for Rosalie McCarty!

Beautiful Bella dug into her purse while Rose and I waited. My heart was pounding in my chest, hoping to give itself away to Bella. I didn't have a problem with that. I just hope she didn't either.

She sighed happily, pulling out a purple pen, and raising it in the air. Rosalie snatched both the pen and Beautiful Bella's hand, writing my cell phone number on it. She gave the pen back to Bella and walked away.

"So, do you want my number?" Beautiful Bella asked, looking down at her feet.

"I don't see why not. Here," I held my hand in front of Beautiful Bella. She clutched it in one of her hands while she wrote her number down. What felt like electricity shot through me quickly. It felt good though. It didn't feel like one of those cartoons when somebody gets struck by lightening, and you see their skeleton. At least I hope nobody could see my bones. It certainly didn't hurt either.

"There you go," she said, patting my hand softly. "Better get back to work, Mister Myste—"

What in the name of Peter Pan was that?

She smiled shyly, and walked to where the other woman was.

I went back to the front desk jovially.

"You owe me big time, Edward," Rose said. "In return of the favor I did for you, go watch of all those kids for me. You don't get any help at all."

She bragged for a few seconds before I rolled my eyes and went to tell the second graders the rules and regulations of Incredible Pizza while they devoured their pizza.

**BPOV**

"Who was that, Bella?" Esme, the real teacher of the second grade class asked curiously.

"That was the guy I told you about. You know, the one that Lauren wants, but I like a lot more than her?"

"I do remember you telling me something like that. Well, if I do say so myself, he was gorgeous."

"Yeah…I got his number!" I said excitedly.

He was gorgeous and sweet and a million other things.

When I figured out that the Blonde girl wasn't his girlfriend, I almost died. I wanted to jump up and down like an eight-year-old at a Hannah Montana concert.

Although, I almost embarrassed myself by calling him Mister Mysterious to his face; that would've sucked!

"Really? Bella, that's fantastic!"

"I know. I really like him," I gushed.

"It looks like he likes you too. Aw! You two would make a great couple! So cute!"

I blushed and looked at my feet; a habit I picked up from my mother.

Did he really like me?

**I thought Bella was supposed to be the clumsy one! :)  
Oh, well, I meant to do that to poor Edward.**

**Review!**

**-Sarah- :)**


	9. Ch 8 We All Scream for Ice Cream!

**Teasers for reviews!**

**So sorry! I started school a couple weeks ago and I got caught up in that. Oh well, here's chapter 8! **

**By the way, I posted a new story. It's called Bittersweet Bakery. Edward's a pastry chef! It will hopefully be updated soon after this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Ben & Jerry's.**

**Ch. 8: We All Scream for Ice Cream!**

**BPOV**

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but things happen, you know? I didn't _mean_ to actually _do_ it. But I did anyway.

I didn't think my mind was capable of making such rash decisions all by its lonesome.

I clutched my phone to my chest in hope to gain a little confidence. I was crazy enough to program his number into my phone. How crazy was that? I could already hear people calling me Bella the Bonkers.

I even called him, holding a huge pot of desire that the blonde chick gave me the right number. But he didn't answer, sadly. Only his melodic voice echoed through the receiver, telling me he wasn't near the damn phone. So here I was holding onto the piece of plastic like my life depended on it. And maybe my life _did_ depend on it?

I wanted to talk to him, to hear his soft, careful and gentle voice. Honestly, I would've called over and over just hear him tell me he wasn't there. But that would have been very… awkward to explain why I called him a million and one times. I mean he might think I was a stalker.

If he was going to call tonight—which I totally hoped he would—he needed to do it soon. Lauren would be home at anytime, and if she knew that I got his number then she bribe it out of me. She had become partially obsessed with finding the perfect guy. She was _sure_ that Mister Mysterious was the _one_. Whatever the hell that meant.

The door opened, causing me to jump to my feet. My heart pounded erratically in chest as I sat down again slowly, phone in a death clutch. At the moment, the little piece of plastic was my baby, and absolutely _nothing_ would happen to it while Edward hadn't called back.

The sound of a male voice broke through the door along with a high-pitched squeal. I knew it was Lauren with another boy toy. I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight. Screw one-bedroom apartments.

Lauren pulled in a tall, fairly good-looking guy with dark skin and hair.

"Bella, this is Seth! Seth, this is Bella!" Lauren exclaimed, shifting excitedly from one foot to the other, taking occasional glances up at Seth.

Her poor, innocent bystander smiled awkwardly, nodding in my direction, keeping a strong grip on Lauren's hand like she was a warm, electric security blanket.

_Psh! Yeah, right! Lauren? Security?_

I stuck my hand out in front of me, noticing I was on the couch. I stood and moved forward, switching my phone to my left hand for a proper introduction.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted him solemnly. It surprised me to no extent that Seth was Lauren's choice of the night. Usually, most of her guys were cocky, and used to staring at themselves in a mirror, combing their hair for hours at a time. I actually felt extremely sorry for the hurt Lauren might cause the poor fellow.

"You too," he responded quietly, smiling brighter as if to show off his large pearly whites.

Lauren grasped his other hand in hers, pulling him impossibly fast into our bedroom. I didn't want to know what would be going on in there. I just sincerely hoped that Lauren didn't blackmail Seth into this.

"We're going to watch a movie, Bella. Order a pizza or something," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Three things happened in that one moment:

I remembered there wasn't a TV or a computer to watch a movie on in that room. _Shudder. _Oh well, maybe he had some super electronic shoes with TV screens inside.

She said "pizza". Oh, if only she knew the conflict between pizza and me. Edward worked with pizza.

My phone rang. With his number blaring me in the face!

I flew to the door, not bothering to say a goodbye to Lauren and her new boy toy and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Hello," I asked breathlessly, panting. _Geez…now he's going to think I do perverted things to myself while waiting for him to call. _I thought.

"Hi, um, may I speak to a Bella Swan please?" His luscious voice asked softly.

"This is she."

"Well, this is Edward from Incredible Pizza. I saw that you called earlier. I thought Rose gave you the wrong number." He laughed a deep. Musical laugh. It was happy and carefree. I loved it.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry to bother—"

"Oh! You didn't bother anything. I just wanted to know if you would like to meet my sister Alice and me at Baskin Robins?" He spoke fast and uncertain. It was absolutely adorable. I heard someone in the background say something about a guy named Jerry. I assumed it was the girl from Walgreens. "Never mind that," he murmured.

My heart broke. He didn't want to be near me…

"How about Ben & Jerry's instead?" he asked. I let out a deep breath; the pieces of my shattered heart immediately glued itself together.

"The one near the movie theater? When?" I asked giddily.

"Yeah, that one. Soon, I guess. Alice is having a sugar rush," he chuckled.

"I'll be there soon."

"M'kay. See you there."

I hung up and forced myself to sit still for three whole minutes. I didn't want to seem _too_ excited to go get ice cream.

I felt like an untamed kindergartener. I was bouncing up and down in my seat, in the apartment parking lot, smiling like an idiot.

The three minutes passed by way too slow for my liking. As soon as they were over I took off. My police chief of a father would have been totally ashamed.

_Too bad, pops!_

**EPOV**

"Would rather be a zebra or a giraffe? Explain."

Alice and I were at Ben & Jerry's waiting for Beautiful Bella to arrive. I don't think Alice was too happy about waiting. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. So here we were, playing 'Would You Rather?'

"Giraffe," I answered, annoyed.

"Why? I told you to explain," Alice said, crossing her arms in front of her, huffing.

"Because they have dots and zebras have stripes. I hate stripes. You know that. How about you?"

"Hmm…I prefer zebras because I like to stay close to the ground."

We sighed in unison. What was taking her so long?

"She better come soon, or I'm going up there myself, Edward," Alice said angrily, stamping her feet against the ugly tile. I hoped with all my heart Alice wouldn't bitch about this to Beautiful Bella.

"Stop PMSing, Ali-phant. She'll be here soon."

"She better be," she mumbled, most likely not for me to hear.

A loud roar from the parking lot startled me. I glanced out the window we were sitting near to see a large over-used truck. It parked crookedly just as Alice started giggling loudly, pointing to the driver.

Aww, shit no!

Beautiful Bella stepped out of the cab nervously.

She made her way to the front door without straitening her crookedly parked monster.

I raised my hand in the air for her to see. When she spotted us, Alice pounced toward the line for ice cream.

"Sorry. I got caught in traffic," she said shyly, following behind Alice.

"How do you get caught in traffic at 8:30?" Alice asked rudely.

"There was probably a wreck or something, Ali-phant," I pointed out.

Alice rolled her eyes, and ordered.

"Next!" The kid in the tie-die shirt said a little too loudly, motioning for Bella to go.

"I would like a scoop of Cherry Garcia in a cup, please," she said almost too soft to hear.

So, she liked cherries? Gross.

"I'd like Mint Chocolate Chunk in a sugar cone."

I pulled out my wallet after telling the tie-die dude at the counter what I wanted. Alice was attacking her cone to death.

"You three together?" Another person in tie-die asked, motioning between the three of us.

I said 'yes' while Bella said 'no'. It ticked me off a little, honestly. I invited her, so I should at least buy hers for her. It would be polite.

"You're not buying mine! I barely even know you, Edward!" she hissed.

"Ahh! But you know my name. Besides, people go on blind dates all the time," I said nonchalantly, not taking a notice to the fact I said that this was a date.

Bella's eyes widened as an adorable little blush appeared on her delicate face. She stared down at the floor, her hair creating a curtain around her pretty frame.

"Okay," she sighed, defeated.

I grinned in triumph as I handed in the money.

**Okay, we are moving on with the story! Finally! **

**That was a kinda, sorta, completely nada date, I guess.**

**Anyway, review!**

**-Sarah- :)**


End file.
